For the Love of Venus (Chinese Translated)
by alizep
Summary: Story translated to Chinese by Prince of Petersburg AU The story of Minako & Kunzite. After a betrothal brings this couple together, his past threatens to keep them apart. A love affair, a death, a wedding, an assassin. As they begin to find a mutual love growing between them, danger erupts in the kingdom and no-one is safe and no-one's survival is guaranteed.
1. Part 1: A Love Story - Prologue

佐伊塞特颇有些无聊的用手指敲击着马鞍。他和他的手下们已经花了好几个小时去监视面前着栋安静的房子，但目前为止却仍未有任何事情要发生的迹象。他自问是个有耐心的人，然而他的耐心却也快要到头了。他不知道他正在监视的是谁家的房子—他甚至不知道自己到底该期盼会发生什么！他唯一得到的指示是在这里等待一个他甚至连名字都不知道的敌人不知将于何时的出现。  
幸运的是今夜的月亮为浓厚的云层所遮挡，这令夜空更暗了几分，也令藏身于树荫下的他们更难以被发现。但即便如此，他知道等待的时间越久，暴露行踪的可能性便越大。  
佐伊塞特抬头望向天空，想找到几颗星星以判断他们到底已经等了多久，但却看不到哪怕一颗。他不禁伸了个懒腰以舒展他那有些僵硬的肌肉。  
突然间，急促的马蹄声从西面传来。佐伊塞特立刻吹了两个口哨，以让他的手下们提高警惕并随时准备依他的命令行事。  
不一会儿，十几个骑马的人出现在了地平线的另一端。像是得到了命令似的，他们停了下来。佐伊塞特不由的抓紧了腰间的宝剑，准备在他们发现己方踪迹时投入战斗。但幸运的是，他们并没有被发现。很快，对方有三个人离开了大队原路返回，其余人则继续前进，直到他们到达那栋被佐伊塞特他们所监视的房子面前。七个人下马并进入了那栋房子，留下两人在外保持警戒。  
"九对四是吗？"佐伊塞特回头看了看自己身旁的三位士兵，突然间觉得这次的任务似乎也没那么难。  
他本打算再观察一段时间，看看对方是否还有更多的后续人马，或者离去的那三个是否真的走了。然而，房中一个女人的尖叫声打断了他的思绪。虽然他不晓得这是否是一个引他们上钩的陷阱，但他决不能允许无辜者受到伤害。  
他叹了口气，伸手拔出了自己的剑。他的两个手下借着阴影悄悄地摸到了那两个正在保持警戒的人身后，紧接着便猛的将他们拽下了马并在他们还来不及发出任何呼救时割断了他们的喉咙。  
佐伊塞特和他的队长罗伦来到了房子的大门口，在确认没有任何埋伏的情况下，他们割断了对方所有马匹的缰绳和马鞍，放他们向远方飞驰而去，紧接着，四人一起向房内走去。  
尽管房内一片漆黑什么也看不到，佐伊塞特却仍能依稀听到一个女人的声音，紧接着一个男人的声音压过了她的。不一会儿，她又发出了另一声尖叫，但和前一次不同，这声尖叫中的痛苦是十分明显的。佐伊塞特赶忙加快了脚步，很快便找到了声音的来源—一个被人把守着的房间。  
看到佐伊塞特和他的手下后，守门的几个人立刻大叫了起来并拔出了他们的剑，战斗随即展开。虽然他们在数量上占优，却仍敌不过佐伊塞特他们。其中两人见势不妙想趁乱逃跑，却被佐伊塞特的两个士兵砍倒。不一会儿，所有的敌人便都被消灭了。佐伊塞特指示罗伦队长和其他人留在走廊里保持警戒，自己则推门进了房间。  
屋里的人是一对都没怎么穿衣服的男女。女的有着一头棕色的头发且几乎浑身是血，男的有着一头杂乱的金发且只穿着一条裤子。他正将那个女人紧紧抱在怀里，他们的肤色形成了明显的对比。  
"她还好吧？需要个医生吗？"佐伊塞特问道。  
"别管我们！"那个男人答道。  
"她需要医生吗？还是说她已经死了？"  
那个男人总算抬起了他的头并直视着佐伊塞特，泪水沾满了他的脸。  
几乎是立刻，佐伊塞特认出了他，也同时认出了那女人是谁。他不由得暗中诅咒了一声，情况复杂了。  
"告诉我，阿多尼斯，昆塞特可知道你在这儿？"  
"艾斯美洛特会死都是昆塞特的错！"他吼道。  
佐伊塞特又看了那女人一眼，这才注意到她是赤裸着的。"这关昆塞特什么事？话又说回来，你在这儿干嘛？你跟艾斯美洛特这又是怎么回事？"  
"她会死是因为那些家伙们不想让昆塞特带走她！你会把她带给昆..."  
"昆塞特并没有派我来抓她。"佐伊塞特将剑收入剑鞘并走到了阿多尼斯身边，"走吧，我们回王宫去，安迪米欧和昆塞特肯都有不少问题要问你呢。"  
"别管我们！让我把她埋了吧，就说你没看见我们。"  
"很遗憾我不能这么做，阿多尼斯。你显然还没弄明白自己惹下了多大的麻烦：你，和艾斯美洛特这女人在这时候一起出现在这个叛党们会面的地方。假如你做下了什么足以害自己被吊死的勾当，我可不打算被你拖下水。"  
话刚说完，阿多尼斯却突然向佐伊塞特扑了过去。措手不及之下佐伊塞特被扑倒在地，接着阿多尼斯便开始挥拳打了起来。所幸佐伊塞特的手下很快冲了进来，并用剑柄将阿多尼斯打昏。  
佐伊塞特爬了起来并摸了摸自己的下巴，阿多尼斯那家伙下手倒也不轻。"给他们穿上衣服然后带回王宫，今晚的事不准对任何人提起。"

昆塞特正大步流星的在王宫的走廊里行走着，他的脚步沉重而有力，沿途的仆人们无不纷纷躲开。他身着一件白色的制服，一条棕色的裤子和蓝色的披风。他那六英尺的身高（一米八零多吧）总是令他被视为一个很吓人的人，但即便如此，他那及肩的银色长发和他那轮廓分明的面孔仍让他看上去十分英俊。  
他很快便走到了关押阿多尼斯的地方—一个偏僻少用的房间，这样便不必担心会有人偷听了。深吸了一口气后，他推门走了进去。  
阿多尼斯趴在一张桌子上，像是睡着了似的。门口传来的声音令他抬起了头，但还不及他说什么，昆塞特便抓住他的衣服将他从椅子上拽了起来，紧接着便将他一把按在了墙上。  
"听着阿多尼斯，你可是有不少事情需要解释呢。"昆塞特说，"为什么你没有穿制服？你和艾斯美洛特和那些叛党们在一起干嘛？给我从头并迅速的解释清楚！"  
"在办私事时我不想穿制服。"  
"私事是吗？你是在给叛党们传递消息吗？"  
"我连他们是谁都不知道！"阿多尼斯抗议道，他试图摆脱昆塞特的手，但没有成功。  
"那你和艾斯美洛特又是怎么回事？几个月前你可是发誓说你和她之间什么都没发生过，现在呢？告诉我，你是在她和我上床的同时也和她..."  
"你从来都没有爱过她，你在拥有她的时候从未关心过她一丝一毫，现在又有什么资格去在意？"  
昆塞特松开了他的手并往后退了几步："告诉我今晚到底是怎么回事？我会根据你说的来决定对你的处罚。"  
"还要我说什么？是你害死了她！"  
"今晚的事与我毫无关系。"  
"她是因你而死的！"  
"她因她自己的决定而死。"  
"这都是因为你..."阿多尼斯跳了起来，像是要向昆塞特冲过去，但不及他这么做，他便被昆塞特一把抓住再次按在了墙上。  
"我知道你心情不好，但你也少冲我发火。现在，我把你放开，然后你给我坐好并认真把一切解释清楚，明白了吗？"

一段时间后，昆塞特从屋子里走了出来，发现安迪米欧王子正在门外等着他。见昆塞特出来，他开口问道："他还活着？"他的眼神中同时流露出了关切与好奇的神情。  
"还活着。"昆塞特答道。  
"你的决定是？"  
"我给阿多尼斯放了三周的假。"  
"你的意思是？"  
"这算是给他个机会，让他冷静下来好好想想，也算是看看他是否值得我的原谅。同时，我会去调查艾斯美洛特的死，我会找到幕后主使，大概一周左右就能有些眉目了。"  
"美奈子不是今天就要到了吗？你不打算去迎接自己的新娘吗？"  
沉默片刻后，昆塞特答道："我的管家会在我回来前照顾好她的。"


	2. The Arrival

620年12月22日  
美奈子伸手掀起马车的窗帘，默默地看着那座逐渐显现在地平线另一端的大型建筑物。这座城堡—不，这座监牢—将成为她今后的家，无所谓她是否乐意，无所谓她是否同意。一想到今后在这里的生活，即便眼前阳光明媚的大好天气也无法让她那如寒冬一样冰冷的心情有任何好转。  
这并非是她父亲为她安排的第一桩婚事，但考虑到之前几次她从未被直接送到男方家里去，这大概将会是最后一桩。之前的婚约每次都因这样那样的原因而被打破，有时是因为对方觉得她的美貌配不上她父亲开出的价码，有时则是因为她父亲找到了开价更高的。  
她父亲曾为她与许多贵族缔结过婚约，他们中有的极其富有，有的则有着极高的名望。她的上一个对象，一个叫什么韦斯廷汉姆的公爵则两者具备，他曾一度是她父亲最大的期望，但结果却仍与之前没什么区别—以解除婚约而告终，虽然对美奈子来说，她倒是很庆幸自己不必真的嫁给一个风传极其狠毒的人。  
她敢肯定若不是王子殿下已经与她的表亲倩妮迪订了婚，她父亲肯定会最终安排她嫁给王子；她同样敢肯定她父亲一直在暗中诅咒为什么他的女儿是她而不是倩妮迪。  
看着面前那座高耸与地面的城堡，美奈子不由得又回想起了那一天…

"美奈子，来，快坐下。"她父亲边说边扶着她的肩膀指引她走向沙发，并在她坐下后拍了拍她的后背以确保她像个淑女那样坐的笔直。从这一系列举动便不难看猜出，他是有重要的事要告诉她了。  
她注意到她叔叔亚提密斯正站在房间的角落处，他身着一件朴素的制服，有着一头浅的近于白色的头发和一个小巧的鼻子。  
"是的，父亲。"她机械的答道。  
"你和韦斯廷汉姆公爵的婚约已经解除了，我为你找到了更好的对象。"  
"他是谁呢，父亲？"  
"他是王子殿下的人。"  
这倒是美奈子未曾想到的，像她那正在为此无奈的摇着头的叔叔亚提密斯一样，她父亲素来厌恶军人与战争，这算是少数能让他们兄弟俩意见一致的事，"所以说，我将嫁给一个士兵？"  
"他可不是什么普通士兵，"亚提密斯说道，"他是安迪米欧殿下的首席将军。"  
"昆塞特。"她不由得低声念出了他的名字。  
"你们以前见过面吗？"她父亲问道。  
她摇了摇头："倩妮迪出门的时候他从没跟着一起去过，首都我也没去过几次，因此我只是远远地见到过他和安迪米欧殿下在谈话，但他从未主动靠近过我或者和我说过任何话。"  
"好吧，但无所谓了。我敢肯定倩妮迪听到你这桩婚事肯定会很开心的。"  
"你也知道那家伙对我们家做过些什么吧？"亚提密斯有些不满的开口说道，"你的这一决定是个错误。我敢肯定，等美奈子为他生下继承人后他就会立刻抛弃她，就像以前一样，我们的家族将再一次遭受轻慢。"  
"没错，所以我们才更需要借这场婚事来修补和他的关系。"她父亲答道。

美奈子放下窗帘，又一次陷入深思当中。  
除了一些她在婚约宣布后听到的零散的谣言，她几乎对这个自己将要嫁的人一无所知。  
而那些谣言…  
人们大多都说他是个混蛋，一个好色之徒，一个…总之是一大堆淑女听都不该听到的恶毒的词语。然而他的一个品质却是任谁都无法否认的，那便是他对王室与整个王国的无限忠诚。  
可…这对她来说又将意味着什么呢？  
正想着，马车突然停了下来，显然目的地已经到了。一想到自己即将第一次和他面对面，美奈子不由得深吸了一口气以使自己尽可能的不要显得太紧张。此刻，时间仿佛已彻底停滞，又好像正在飞速流逝。她的脑海中不断地跳出各种问题：他长得到底什么样？她该对他说些什么？他会是个温柔的人吗？还是说，他会极其狠毒？  
阳光随着车门的打开照射了进来，随之而来的还有一只戴着手套的手。美奈子提起衣裙并抓住了那只手，慢慢走出了马车。强烈的阳光让她一时有些睁不开眼睛，待到她适应了之后，她赶忙在脸上挤出一副笑容，冲那只手的主人看去，却发现那并不是她的未婚夫，而是马车的车夫。  
这着实令美奈子有些失望，但同时又多少令她松了口气。谢过车夫后，她抬眼向前望去，发现一群看上去像是城堡里的仆人们的人正站在她的面前。他们很快便动了起来，开始将她的行李往城堡里抬。  
她注意到在一群男仆之中站着一个看上去刚刚步入中年的女人，她的头发同时混杂着棕色与金色，眼角已经有了些许皱纹，但她的美丽也并未完全褪去。从她的肢体语言来看，美奈子猜到她大概是这里的管家，而她那皱起的眉头则表明她对美奈子这个陌生人的入住并不是很激动。  
她真希望能告诉这女人自己对此的真实感受。  
"女士。"那女人边说边向前走了几步，"我叫瑞贝卡，昆塞特大人的管家。请跟我来，我会带您去您的房间的。"  
美奈子最后回头看了一眼马车，发现她的行李箱已全部都从车上卸下来搁在地上，从最大到最小依次叠在一起。事到如今她已无路可退了—虽然以前她也从来不曾有过这一选择。"谢谢你，瑞贝卡。"她回答道，声音近乎耳语，她清了清嗓子，试图把紧张驱走，然后跟着那女人往城堡内走去。  
随着她们走近，巨大的石制屋子看得越来越真切。逐渐上升的三层台阶将道路与大厅入口分隔开，每层都有自己不同装饰的风格。美奈子提起衣裙缓步上楼时，好奇地观察周围的细节。从远处看，这座庄园古老又单调，但现在站在这里看时，她为这美丽震憾。  
一旦走上顶层的露台，她立刻转身看周围的风景，她可以分辨出房子的侧面是个湖泊，因为太阳光线在那里发光，草坪在眼前铺展开，最后隐匿于树林的阴影。  
瑞贝卡清清嗓子，礼貌的提醒她现在已经迟了，她该进屋了。于是她再次提起衣裙，从华丽厚重的双开门走进去。  
首先映入眼帘的是铺满了深红色地毯、巨大而华丽的楼梯，主厅里的天花板至少有三层楼那么高。镶着黑色橡木栏杆的狭窄过道围绕四面墙壁，俯瞰大厅。坐落在大厅最东边巨大的火炉，两侧各有一个走廊入口。  
房间的两层南面都是落地窗，下午的阳光从窗户照进来洒满了房间。仆人们把烛台摆到各处房间为即将落尽的夕阳做准备。瑞贝卡脚步不停的带着美奈子穿过一段段走廊阶梯与房间。  
她们经过的每个房间都装饰得很华丽，但对她来说却空洞无物。仿佛她所看到的一切都只是舞台上的布景，只不过是幻想的物什。最后，她们停在了一扇关着的门前，瑞贝卡推开沉重的橡木门，美奈子跟着她进了房间，发现到房间的装饰明显女性化。她微微松了一口气，立刻感受到了一阵猛烈的眩晕感，她坐到房间尽头的一个躺椅上，这里可以俯瞰庄园全貌，她的马车仍然停在大门前。  
"您的住处暂时就是这里了。"瑞贝卡说道，把美奈子的注意力从窗边吸引了过来："西北角的塔楼还在修建中，很遗憾我们未能在您到来前完工，但不必担心，完工后您就会搬到那边的套房里去住。昆塞特大人的居室在西南的塔楼里，花园在庄园的西侧。马厩和守卫们的住处在城堡的东翼。在前面有办公室和图书馆，厨房和佣人在东北区。作为管家，我的住处和客房同在庄园西侧，所以如果您需要的话，我会立刻过来。 "  
对于刚刚结束长途旅行的她来说，要一下子记住这么多信息委实难了一些，但无论如何她还是点了点头说道："谢谢您。"  
"昆塞特大人今早告诉我们说王子殿下召他有事去办，要好几天才能回来。在那之前，他要我转告您说希望您不要太怕生，拿这里当自己家即可。他还希望您能够接受这份礼物。"瑞贝卡从一侧的口袋里取出一个小小的盒子把它呈给美奈子。  
美奈子走上去接过盒子，缓慢的打开盖子。里面是一枚白金戒指，指身由多个指环组成，镶着碎钻，阳光照射进来在钻石表面折射出炫目的光芒。她撇了一眼自己右手戴的金戒指，说道："我一般不会佩戴这些珠宝。我今天带只是因为祈求好运的传统。"  
"戴上这个会使您的右手看着很可爱的"瑞贝卡回答道："昆塞特大人知道了也会高兴的"  
年轻的金发女郎试着把它戴在右手中指上，不禁为戒指松动的程度而皱眉。然后她解开拇指上的细带，带上戒指，正合适。  
"总之有需要什么请随时叫我"瑞贝卡接着说道："您的行李很快就会送到这里。所以如果现在您没有什么别的事情，我就先回我的岗位上去了。"  
"你在这里过得开心吗？"  
"我什么？"瑞贝卡问道。  
"我不能问你这个吗？"美奈子无意识的抚平她衣服上的褶皱："我只想知道他是一个什么样的人？他是个好人吗？"  
"他是一个公正的人，从不轻率行事。"  
"我从未见过他，而且我对他的了解甚少。"当她说话时，美奈子在房间里走来走去，看着桌子上的小装饰品。"我一直告诉自己一切都会好起来的，告诉自己说至少随着时间的推移，我们之间会发展出一些感情的，哪怕只是友情。"美奈子拿起一面华丽的镜子，翻过来用手指抚摸它边缘华丽的镀金花纹。"和他在一起，我…安全吗？"她终于问道，她的脸颊因为激动而泛出轻微的粉红色。她的眼睛死死盯着镜子金属的波浪纹边饰，而不看她对面的那个女人。  
"他也就是个男人而已。"瑞贝卡回答道。 "他有时会温柔，有时会严厉，但他绝对不会动手打你。"瑞贝卡向房间走了一步。"女士，我去为您安排洗个热水澡吧？也许这会让你在这么长的旅程后感觉好些。"  
"我想我休息一会儿就可以了，"美奈子回答说，她转过头看着右手拇指上的戒指。"也许你一会有时间的话可以来帮我领路？我可不想因找不到厨房而错过晚餐。"  
"我会在晚餐时间回来的。"瑞贝卡点头说道，然后走出房间，关上她身后的门。

直到三天后，美奈子才终于见到了那位难以捉摸的战士。她的未婚夫。瑞贝卡午饭后到她的房间帮她装扮，让她显得尽可能地漂亮。 美奈子试图平静下来，并努力克制自己的激动与忐忑—至少让它不易被发现。不幸，她很容易因别人对她的关注而害羞。  
她们穿过走廊，爬上一段楼梯，最后停在一扇双开门门前。门是由厚重的橡木制成，打磨抛光，雕刻细致。瑞贝卡轻轻敲了两下后推门进去，美奈子不住地紧张与害怕。这个男人会是个什么样的人？  
她的心脏在胸膛里快速跳动，她希望自己平静下来。这并不是她被迫见到的第一个追求者，甚至不是被告知她将与之成婚的第一个人。  
她告诉自己，不管他出身于什么样的家族，男人都是男人。  
不一会儿，他进入到了她等候的房间，当真见到他时，美奈子不自觉地睁大眼睛。她已经看过他的画像了，也听到过倩妮迪的女伴们谈论他有多英俊。现在站在这里，距离只有几英尺远，看着他远高于她的身形，她发现他比她想象的更令人生畏。  
很少有男人可以被称赞为美丽而不失阳刚。但英俊这个词对她面前的男人来说也不足形容。他的五官仿佛雕刻般深邃，有着一双锐利睿智的绿色眼睛。  
他很年轻，并不比她年长多少。他所着的军装更显现了身材的健美挺拔。白色背心贴合他肌肉发达的胸部，修长的双腿则穿着棕色裤子与直到膝盖的皮靴。肩上的一件墨蓝色衬里的棕色斗篷直到小腿中部。背心胸口处镶有金色流苏做装饰，腰部的棕色皮带上别了一支剑。  
他的外表引人注目，衣服的深色与他的光彩照人的容貌形成鲜明对比。他冷酷的眼睛锁定在她身上，使得她无法思考。他静静地看着她，一动不动，她想知道他是否在等她先开口。 "我是 - "  
"我知道你是谁，"他严厉地打断了她的话。她无措闭嘴。他那如生铁般冰冷的眼睛看着她道:"不用再多说了。"  
"不。"美奈子向前迈出了一小步说道。 当他转头与她眼神相接的时候，她吞咽了一下，所有勇气都消失了。  
"哦？"他问道，他轻挑右眉，嘴角微微勾起。 美奈子不自觉吸气，被他的魅力摄住。他的嘴唇似乎有一丝笑意，但他看着她的眼睛却在责备她。就这样沉默的一分钟后"现在可以了？"他问道。  
美奈子的脸颊上泛起了粉红色，仅仅是短暂的视线交集也让她无比羞涩。 "瑞贝卡，"昆塞特说，把注意力转向另一个女人。 "我很快要再次出行，带美奈子回她的房间去，然后回这里来。"  
随后，昆塞特转身走出房间，留下两个女人。瑞贝卡轻轻地用双手扶着美奈子的肩膀，将她带向门外。  
"他和别人交谈都是这样简短吗？"美奈子问道。  
瑞贝卡叹了口气。"有时候更短。"

美奈子沿着空荡荡的走廊走了下来，听着脚后跟撞击硬木地板时发出的柔和的咔哒声陷入沉思。  
几天过去了，美奈子又见到了他一次，再一个星期过去了，然后将军又和她说了一句话。一天又一天，就这样重复无聊。经过一段时间后，她发现自己无比渴望与旁人交谈 - 即使仅仅是与将军那样简单的对话。  
仆人们往往避开她。他们神色恭敬，匆匆忙忙，无论什么时候，她经过时他们总在忙碌。即使她经过卫兵他们也都恭敬地避开她。当空闲时，瑞贝卡会陪她参观这座庄园，但管家的职责常常让她整天忙碌。倩尼迪在她到达后的第二天给她发了一封信，说等她拜访完安迪米欧就会来看她。  
她的思绪被渐近的脚步打断。脚步声渐近渐响，她毫不怀疑是谁走近她。每当他出现时，他家附近的每个人都会显得匆忙。有一些年龄和她差不多的少女会聚集在房间门口附近，以便在他经过时可以看看他。  
"美奈子。"他叫出她的名字时，她可以听出他唤她时声音中的愤怒，但她并没有停下自己沿走廊前行的脚步。"美奈子。"他的声音明白地告诉她，她不被允许再不应答。但她拒绝屈服。如果他选择漠视她，她不介意以同样的方式来回应。  
他伸出手，长长的手指抓住她的前臂阻止她向前走。感绝到自己背部贴在他的身上，她吸了一口气，他抱着她，他们看起来好像是两个恋人在秘密地幽会。  
几双窥探的眼睛假装没有看着两人，但他们当晚晚些时候必定会谈论此事。有人会说这两个人已坠入爱河，而其他人则会低声说这桩婚事不过是将军他用来掩饰与另一位人妻之间的婚外情的障眼法而已。  
"你让我足足等了一个小时。"他的嘴唇贴近她的耳朵用低沉的声音说道。  
她侧过头来看了他一眼，他的触摸使她如芒在背、惴惴不安。"那就继续再等等吧。"即便不看他的脸，她也知道他因为没有回应而不悦，但是她因为被注视而害羞地无法回答，她注意到他的眼睛渐暗。  
昆塞特的手指紧紧地攥着她的手臂，她可以感觉到每根手指对她的肉体的压迫。她突然意识到这个男人的力量和克制 ，"给我听仔细了，"他声音低沉而又清晰地说道："这次联姻是我们双方的事。你可以乖乖听话按我的规矩行事，或者坚持你自己的想法顽抗到底。但我可以向你保证，无所谓你怎么选择，我的规矩都是你无法抗拒的。"  
她咽了一下，小心翼翼地说道"所以呢？你会因此把我赶回我父亲那边？还是说你打算用强吗？"她试图将手臂从他的手中挣开，但这是一种可笑的徒劳，因为她尝试的唯一结果就是不得不看着他。  
"我并没有强迫你留下，大门没有上锁也没有卫兵看守。无所谓你为什么留下来，这都是你自己做出的选择。至于你到底是不想走还是走不了，那与我无关。"  
她的语气变得尖锐起来："你不过 - "  
"你，"他说，阻止她因激动而音调升高，"在这件事上你没有发言权。我已经给了你一切且没有要求任何回报。你可能习惯于和一群见了你一面或得到一个美丽的笑容就匍匐在你脚下的傻瓜们相处，但请记住，我不是傻瓜。"  
他的话令她不禁嗤笑了一声："你也不过比原始人强些罢了。话都不会多说，只知道去伤害任何不听你话的人。"  
突然间，他将他的脸朝她的凑了过去。 "你不想知道我想从你这里得到些什么吗？"  
当他侵入她的私密空间时，她的心脏在胸前砰砰直跳。她能闻到他身上那混合了香皂和其他事物的与众不同的气息。有那么一瞬，她以为他要吻她了。他的嘴唇在上方几英寸处徘徊，当她的心灵叛逆地承认她很好奇，想知道接下来会是什么的时候，她决定踮起脚尖迎了上去。然而令她吃惊的是，他竟在最后一刻移开了。  
她猛地抬起自己的手打了他的脸颊一下，手掌那一小块皮肤有轻微的刺痛感。但这似乎并没有对他产生什么影响，他似乎又成为了那个冷漠的战士，他的脸就犹如戴上了面具一般毫无反应。  
"不要再考验我的耐心。"他转身离开她走向大厅，从他来的方向离开，并不回头地说："下次我让瑞贝卡去找你时，你最好乖乖听话。"  
她仍然可以感觉到她的心脏在胸口猛烈的跳动，无法平静，就像她的思绪无法从刚刚两人身躯相贴中回来一样。他的嘴唇与她的嘴唇如此接近，在一个短暂的，叛逆的时刻，她差点就主动吻了上去。动手打他一部分是出于恐惧，一部分则是出于被拒绝的愤怒。  
无论对昆塞特个人到底作何想法，她知道她还是应该遵守他的规则。他没有错，如果她不反抗的话，两人都会轻松些。若是他真的取消婚约…她倒是不担心她叔叔，说不定他还会为她能摆脱这个男人而高兴；但父亲他…若是她毁了这桩婚事，毁了他好不容易才取得的胜利…她实在不敢去想象他的愤怒。


	3. Acquaintances

621年1月7日

"那家伙倒没撒谎，大门还真没上锁。"美奈子恼怒的想着，不由得又回想起了几天前与昆塞特那次并不愉快的遭遇。而这几天，尽管仆人们声称他一直都没有离开过城堡，她却连他的影子都没见到一次。不过无所谓，她决不会去找他—那样做便意味着她其实是想见他的，而事实上她只想再狠狠地给他一记耳光，看他还敢不敢再玩弄她的感情。  
但…他当时真的会吻她吗？还是说他只是在和她闹着玩？还是说…该死的！不管他的理由是什么他都没权力去碰她！反正这桩婚事也不是她想要的，也许按照法律她必须和他走完婚礼那个程序，但她决不会将自己献给他，也决不会服从他，更不会爱上他！  
可为什么她现在仍在不停地想着他呢？  
肯定是那家伙利用了她生理上片刻的脆弱！  
现在看来他显然很清楚他那副锦绣皮囊对女性的吸引力，毫无疑问他一直借此来满足自己的私欲，也难怪他以为他可以对她为所欲为。  
仿佛未卜先知提前猜到了她与昆塞特的这番冲突似的，她父亲不久后便送来了封信，一封美奈子看都不看便丢进了抽屉的信。不用说，内容无非就是告诫她一定要谨言慎行，免得让昆塞特将军又改了心意等等。  
她狠狠地将门关上，快步往马厩方向走去。他不是说过"并没有强迫你留下"吗？那好，那她就不会继续留在这里！这次让他费劲去猜她的行踪吧，假如他真的会去在意的话。  
到达马厩后，她发现这里一个人都没有。这令她顿时松了口气，但立刻又紧张了起来。没人发现她的行踪固然是好，可…马鞍这种东西又该怎么装到马身上去呢？不过无所谓，这点小麻烦哪能阻挡得了她？也许她从未亲手做过，但亲眼见过的经验应该就足够了。  
美奈子很快便发现了一副被上过油了的近乎崭新的马鞍，她紧接着将目光转向了旁边那匹据说是昆塞特送给她的礼物的浅色的母马，虽然在她看来这匹马不过是那家伙为了不被她打搅而随意挑的。  
怀着自出世以来从未有过的决心和倔强，她吃力的将手中的马鞍往马背上放去，然而不幸的是，决心并没有使她瞬间变得更高大更强壮，而这匹所谓"属于"她的马虽然是匹母马，却仍是昆塞特他最高的几匹马之一。因而，当她试图将马鞍放到马背上时，马的高度再加上刚被上了油所造成的湿滑，导致马鞍根本无法被稳稳地安装到马背上去。  
在几次失败的尝试后，她气恼的将马鞍丢在了地上并将之狠狠地踢在了一边。  
"你看起来需要帮助。"一个男人的声音从马厩的另一端传来。  
美奈子被这声音吓了一跳，转头一看，只见一个有着金色长发的年轻人映入了她的眼帘。他比她稍高一点，但看上去更加的年轻。他身着一件褐色的外衣和一条深蓝色的旅行者披风。他的突然出现不由得令美奈子心生怀疑，但想了想便认定他肯定只是个普通马夫而已。  
"我没事。"她边说边将自己的头发撩到了肩膀后面，然后再次弯下腰捡起马鞍，又一次努力的将它往马背上放去。但不出意料的，她又失败了。  
假如这匹马是个人类，它肯定会为自己狼狈的样子而大笑的。  
"好吧。"那男子简单地答道。然而他却并没有转身离开，反而是将身子靠在了马厩的入口处，紧紧地盯着她看了起来。  
"你盯着我看干嘛？"美奈子问道。  
"因为你不肯接受我的帮助。"  
"为什么这儿所有的男人都认为女人蠢得什么都干不了呢？"  
她的话引来了他的一声笑。"有时候，"他边说边接过了她手中的马鞍，"扮演弱女子可是会对你有所帮助的呢。"说完，他便一把将马鞍稳稳地安装在了马背上，并冲她露出了一个礼貌的笑容。  
"可假如我并不是个弱女子呢？"  
"我也没说你是，我只是说有时候假装也未必是件坏事。相信我，有些男人相对来说会更愿意去帮助一个弱女子。"  
"所以你之所以帮我就是因为觉得我是个弱女子？"  
"不。"他边笑边为她固定好了马鞍，"我见过很多真正的弱女子，你看起来还真不像。"  
"无论如何，就是没你的帮忙我也可以把这事儿办好。"  
"这我知道。"一阵沉默后，他再次开口问道，"所以你打算往哪儿跑去啊？"  
"我没想往哪儿跑。"  
"那么也许你该加快思考速度了，这样不一会儿你就能想出一个自己想去的地方。"他冲她笑了一下，继续说道，"我敢说将军大人他发现自己的未婚妻逃走后肯定得气的犹如野兽一般。"  
"事实也许的确如此，但他再如何也还是王子殿下的首席将军。"她思考片刻后对他建议道，"评论他时你最好注意下言辞。"  
"相信我，他的愤怒其实吓不倒所有人。"他边说边突然压低了声音，似乎害怕被谁听到似的，"如果谣言可信的话，甚至王子殿下偶尔都敢在他面前直言不讳。"  
美奈子不由得为他故作严肃的语气给逗笑了："那你肯定是那少数也敢对他直言不讳的那几个人之一了。"  
"也许吧。不过话又说回来，你在这里过得不开心吗？"  
"我可没这么说。"她赶忙答道。  
"他有伤害你吗？"他用他那绿色的双眸紧紧地盯着她，认真的问道。  
"他有什么？"她完全未曾料到他居然会直接问出这样的问题。  
"他有伤害你吗？"  
"额…没有。"美奈子答道。  
"那他是对你很残酷？"  
"也不算是。"  
"那你为什么想逃走？"  
"我没想跑。"她为自己辩护道。  
"原来如此呢。"那年轻人突然将他的视线重新转移到了马鞍身上，片刻后，像是发现了什么似的，他伸手开始将已经套上去的马鞍往下摘。  
"你这是干嘛？"美奈子警觉地问道。  
"你用错马鞍了。"他边说边将摘下来的马鞍丢在了她的脚边，"仔细看看的话你就会发现这个马鞍的形状和常用的那些完全不一样。"  
他蹲了下来，揭开了马鞍侧边处的皮子，对她解释道："这地方是用来放短剑的，这样当骑手在战场上被击落手中的剑或者在战马战死后可以立刻拔出这里的短剑徒步继续战斗。还有后座上这些多余的卷曲，这是为了让骑手更不容易落马，战场上是可以救命的，当然平时骑马闲逛就会很难受啦。"  
"这是昆塞特的？"  
对将军如此轻易的评论令美奈子再也无法压制心中的怀疑了："你不是马夫，你到底是谁？"  
"我叫佐伊塞特。"  
美奈子总算注意到了他穿在身上的那套特制的制服，并逐渐想起了之前安迪米欧拜访倩尼迪时随行的他："为什么你不在一开始就告诉我你到底是谁？那样的话我就不会…我就…"  
"不必紧张嘛女士，我还是和五分钟前的那个我可还是同一个人呢。"  
"不。"她支吾的说道，"你…你这是故意在骗我。"  
说完她便头也不回的快步离开了，心中暗自担心自己也许对一个可能从一开始就是来探听自己秘密的人说了太过多的东西了。  
在走开一段距离后，她转头看了一眼佐伊塞特，发现他还在原地站着不动，只是继续盯着她。正待继续往前走，她却突然和一个来人装了个满怀，差点摔倒在地，但那人及时伸手抓住了她。  
美奈子赶忙从那人的手中挣脱了出来，她发现来人有着一副士兵的模样，他一手抓着马缰，身着一套制服和一条旅行者斗篷，里面还有一条蓝色带棕边的披风。  
他比她要高上一点，有着一头金色的头发和暗蓝色的眼睛。出乎她意料的是，他并没有让开通路好让自己过去，而是不知为何愣在了原地，他的眼睛死死的盯住了她的，他的嘴唇微微张开，似乎想要说些什么。  
"你回来了。"佐伊塞特突然冲他喊道，打断了他想说的话。  
"佐伊塞特。"那人十分勉强的将自己的视线从美奈子身上转到了佐伊塞特那边，低声的答了一句。  
美奈子快步离开了那两个人，往大厅走去，但还没等她走进大厅，瑞贝卡却不知从那儿突然冒了出来，见到她后不由分说便推着她离开了大厅，不一会儿便带她回到了她的卧室。  
"我找了你好几个小时。"在引导美奈子坐下，瑞贝卡转身打开了衣柜，开始在里面挂着的一大堆裙子中仔细挑选着，"虽然我很想知道你都去了哪儿，但现在这也无所谓了。"  
"所以按你说我其实应该在哪儿呢？"她问道。  
"就算你提前知道那个地方，你会安安静静的呆在那里一动不动等着我来叫你吗？"  
"八成不会吧。"她苦笑着答道。  
瑞贝卡为她挑出了一条浅粉色的裙子，继续说道："王子殿下和他的未婚妻来到了这里，倩妮迪女士提出想见你。可昆塞特大人却在今天他们来到此地之后才告诉我说他们要来拜访你，为什么他就不能昨晚告诉我好让我能更从容的做准备呢？"  
"我想这是他体现幽默感的一种方式吧。"  
"这我可不认为。"瑞贝卡边说边让美奈子站了起来，帮她拉开了裙子背后的拉链，开始为她换装，"说起来，我觉得你们两个其实还挺像的。"  
"我跟他一点都不像。"  
"相信我，有时你就像他一样顽固。"  
"我只是不希望被自己的出身所束缚。"  
"昆塞特大人其实也时常这样想的，他之所以会在这里完全是因为他希望不被他的出身所限制。他在很年轻的时候就肩负起了现在的这份重担，这让他…让他很大程度上失去了不少属于自我的东西。"  
"我父亲从我出生的那天起就因为我是个女孩子而恨我，昆塞特就不必担心这种事，他有力量和途径来改变自己的命运，不像我们这样的女人。"  
"我认识昆塞特大人好多年了。在他成为现在这样之前我就认识他了，那时他不过只是个王宫里的普通卫兵，多年来的磨难已经极大地改变了他。他并不是像你说的那样能够掌控自己的命运，相反是命运推着他被迫只能继续前行，逼迫他前往一个他并不想前往的前方。若是你还不相信的话，可以去问问看，他的家族已经因为他参军这件事与他断绝了关系。"  
"这…难道他们不为他成了首席将军这件事而骄傲吗？"  
没等瑞贝卡来得及回答，门却突然开了，倩妮迪冲了进来，给了美奈子一个大大的拥抱。  
"哦美奈！"倩妮迪叫道，"见到你真开心！最近因为婚礼快要到了我几乎在一刻不停的到处跑，真是…好吧就不说我了，你最近怎么样啊？你和昆塞特将军相处的怎么样？我发誓能被他选上你绝对是这个王国里最幸运的女人了！"  
"是是，我知道，不少人都对我如是说呢。"美奈子叹了口气，挤出一丝笑容，继续说道，"那你呢？再过几个月你就将成为王后了，感觉如何？"  
即将与爱人成婚的幸福之情倩妮迪怎么都掩饰不住，她激动地说："王后什么的直到现在还有点如梦似幻的感觉，我还没完全适应下来，但安迪米欧和我已经在一起很久了所以都习惯了。话说回来，关于昆塞特将军，告诉我，关于他的谣言都是真的吗？"她狡黠的问道。  
"额，关于他的谣言可不少，你指的具体是哪一个？"美奈子不解的问道。  
"就是他是否…你懂得…"倩妮迪显然没料到美奈子竟未能领会她的意思，因而一时竟支吾着不知该怎么发问了，"作为我的表亲你怎么就这么迟钝呢。"她懊恼的说道。一旁的瑞贝卡不由得咳嗽了一声以掩饰自己的笑声，接着便离开了房间。  
"倩妮迪！"美奈子这才反应过来，顿时被倩妮迪的潜台词弄红了脸，"我和昆塞特才认识没多久，我们甚至话都没怎么说呢，你怎么就指望我会知道这些事？"  
"这都好几周了美奈，你居然还对他一无所知？我这个外人对他的了解好像都比你这个他的未婚妻知道的多。"  
"也许吧但你认识他可比我更久。"美奈子反驳道。  
"所有的女仆们都彼此认识，她们之间会讨论各种秘密、新闻甚至是丑闻之类的，只要你认真听，就没什么能逃过你的耳朵，久而久之，你就会开始觉得也许她们之间的八卦中其实还是有几分事实的。不过嘛，有些女孩子们也许讨论的更多是她们自己对昆塞特将军那不切实际的幻想吧" 倩妮迪笑着说："本想等见了你这个未婚妻我就能听点真事儿了，想不到你迟钝的什么都没法告诉我…"  
不等她说完，美奈子便冲她扑了过去，将个子稍矮一些的她压在了自己身下，直到她们两个都笑出了眼泪："所以说我就真的那么迟钝吗？"  
"不不不当然不是。"倩妮迪叫道，"我错啦是我不对！"她这才放开了她，两人重新就坐，倩妮迪继续问道："但你起码有吻过他吧？假如你连这个都没做过那我还真是得为你感到失望了。"  
美奈子的思绪回到了几天前，回想起了他的嘴唇离她的如此之近的那一刻。尽管当时他们正处于一场争论之中，她却仍不由得为和他紧紧相帖着的感觉而露出了微笑。  
这也让倩妮迪笑了起来。这种放松的感觉令美奈子感觉很好，此时此刻她可以完全做她自己，不必去在乎那些关于"淑女要有教养"的规矩的束缚。  
看了一眼墙上的表，倩妮迪叹了口气，站起了身："抱歉啦美奈，我希望我能够多陪你一会儿，但我真的得走了，南方来的一个大使正等着我和安迪米欧的借见呢。"  
"请常来拜访我，美奈，当知道我们能够住的这么近，能够天天见面的时候我真的太激动了。"她边说边给了她一个拥抱。  
"我会尽力多去拜访你的。"美奈子答道。  
"你可以叫人去告诉安迪米欧说我会随马车直接回王宫，让他随后直接去王宫找我就行了。见那个大使前我得先梳洗一下，而且我也不想打搅安迪米欧和昆塞特讨论事情。"  
"我会叫人通知他的。"  
两个女孩子同时离开了房间，倩妮迪走在左边，她那之前等在走廊上的侍女们紧随其后，美奈子走在右边。一路上她们遇到了两个正在打扫走廊的女仆，问她们可有见到昆塞特或安迪米欧。两个女孩紧张的说她们看到他们去了一楼昆塞特的书房。  
美奈子走下二楼，往书房走去，不一会儿便走到了跟前，她隐约的听到了安迪米欧和昆塞特的谈话。出于好奇，她不由得慢下了脚步，仔细的听着。  
"这几天以来我一直都让倩妮迪闲不下来，虽然害得她很累，却也确保她时刻有人陪。你觉得…你觉得这个威胁真有佐伊塞特说的那么严重吗？"  
"也许是也许不是，但这并不重要，重要的是倩妮迪女士现在很安全。她的行程一直变化不定，如此就没人能猜得到她哪天会在哪里。总之，我觉得并没有什么人抱着伤害她个人的目的，所有可能的行为说到底都是为了吸引注意力。如此这般的威胁不彻底消灭所有叛党是不会停止的。"  
"话又说回来，我听说阿多尼斯已经回来了，是这样吗？"安迪米欧问道。  
"他两天前就已经回到自己的岗位上去了，自那时起他没和任何人说起当天发生的事，我也没去问他。"  
"你不必为艾斯美洛特的死而愧疚，这不是你的错，说实话我也根本不理解你为什么要承担那个他撂给你的责任。"  
"他为此伤心着呢，也是难免。"  
"非要说伤心你岂不更有伤心的理…"  
"我们还是别再提她了。"昆塞特打断了安迪米欧的话，"现在的形势下我建议让涅夫莱特随时陪着倩妮迪，你的话就是杰戴特，他要是有事就是佐伊塞特。"  
"那要是倩妮迪和我决定私奔且一个护卫都不带呢？"昆塞特对这话的反应让安迪米欧不由得笑了起来，"放心吧我的朋友，真要那样的话我们会以你之名干一杯的。"他边说边拍了拍昆塞特的肩膀。  
"别的不说，你肯定会成为一个颇为有趣的国王，我倒等不及想听听你在加冕礼后的演说上会说些什么了。"昆塞特挑了挑眉，眼神也多少放轻松了些，继续说道，"另外说到私奔，你我心里都清楚就你那点计划不等跑出王宫大门就破产了。"  
美奈子选择在此时现身。在敲了敲门后，她推门走了进来，冲安迪米欧行了个礼后，看着他说："倩妮迪希望我告诉你说她会直接回王宫去，见那个大使前她需要做些准备。"  
安迪米欧冲她点了点头，说："我们显然聊得忘了时间，我得赶紧回去，不然就真得迟到了。"  
"所以说这就是作为王子的好处吗？"美奈子开玩笑说，"你永远都没有迟到，只是其他人到的太早？"  
"哈，真要如此的话，昆塞特你以后可就再也没法训斥我不守时了。"安迪米欧笑着说。他上前几步，抓住美奈子的手吻了一下，"你的戒指可真美。"  
"对我来说这是个很珍贵的礼物。"她说。  
"哦昆塞特，听到了吗？美奈子说这是个珍贵的礼物呢。"  
"若是殿下您继续耽搁下去，我想即便是一顶王冠也无法阻止你迟到了。"  
接下来，美奈子跟着两人往大门走去。她注意到在与安迪米欧交谈时，昆塞特的神情显然轻松了很多，和平时的他完全不一样。  
"差点忘了，佐伊塞特说他希望在陪我离开前能和你聊几句。"  
安迪米欧的话让美奈子的顿时感到一阵寒意。佐伊塞特那家伙假装成马夫和自己交流现在看来果然是有意为之，他是故意拿她来寻开心吗？还是说他其实是昆塞特的眼线？  
她静静地看着安迪米欧转身离去，在城堡前的路上，佐伊塞特和几个昆塞特手下的士兵正侍立在那里，但他们却在说笑，好像丝毫没有注意到王子的到来。  
"知道吗美奈子，偷听可是不对的，如果好奇的话，最好直接发问，不是吗？"昆塞特突然用手抚着她的肩膀，低下头在她耳旁小声说道。  
这让美奈子全身颤抖了一下，她赶忙点了点头，却无力说出哪怕一个字来，直到昆塞特朝安迪米欧走去，她才得以勉强松了口气。


	4. Exposed

621年1月10日

美奈子走在凉爽的走廊上，右手的手指拖在宽阔的石墙上。 她正莫名其妙地找到了传说中位于城堡底部的温泉的所在地。  
安迪米欧和倩妮迪的拜访已经是几天前的事了，昆塞特在他们离开几小时后便也随之离开，到现在还没有回来。 她实在很想知道他如此频繁的外出究竟都是要去哪儿，总是跑来跑去的难道不觉得厌烦吗？不过换个角度来说，考虑到呆在城堡里的这几天让她无聊的几乎难以忍受，也许昆塞特喜欢出行这件事还是可以理解的。  
说句实在话，美奈子感到她的无聊是由于缺乏陪伴所造成的。 虽然城堡里每天都有一大群仆人们到处忙上忙下，但除了例行公事之外他们大多都避免和她有更深程度的接触，更别提那些士兵们了，他们甚至从不靠近她。  
尽管有那么一小群仆人们是专属于她的，但美奈子注意到他们对她与昆塞特之间的关系总是七嘴八舌说个没完，这使得他们很难成为她的朋友。至于瑞贝卡，尽管她是一个很和善的女人，也算是这里唯一可称得上是她的'朋友'的人，但美奈子知道，她对昆塞特的忠诚是高于一切的。  
走着走着，她感到墙壁的温度已经由冰冷变得温暖了起来。随着她继续穿过大厅，她发现这里的装饰品和地毯变得稀少起来， 昏暗的灯光是大厅尽头有着什么东西的唯一迹象。 空气中有一种轻微的潮湿的气味，如果她使劲竖起耳朵，她甚至感到她能听到水滴的声音。  
走廊通向一个洞穴般的房间，回荡着附近石笋滴水的声音。 地面是深色的，并且充满了水分。 几个小水池填补了该地区的地面变化的层次。 蒸汽充满了开阔的空间，在美奈子的额头上形成了小小的汗珠。  
然而就在她即将步入那个区域时，她却发现有人到的比她更早。  
抬眼望去，只见昆塞特正站在一个水池旁边，他的手指解开了他制服的扣子，然后将脱下的衣服放在了附近的一块岩石上。 他暗色的皮肤在房间微弱的灯光下显得苍白，给人一种近乎空灵的感觉。  
她看到他将自己的手臂伸过头顶，肌肉随着动作收缩，突出了他瘦高的身体。 通常披散在他背上的银色长发被扎成了一个马尾，沿着轮廓分明的脊柱排列着。 他的左臂垂在一边，右手揉了揉紧绷着的肌肉，同时向后推动肩膀，以使身体不再僵硬。  
虽然美奈子不想承认，但事实上这几日间她的思绪里满满的全都是关于昆塞特的事，她常常发现自己其实异常渴望能够满含热情的接受这桩婚约，能够真心的去为将要与他厮守而感到幸福，而不是继续对他满怀怨恨。  
可是…  
她又不由得想起了过往的事，想起了父亲对她说过的那些话。即便在她还是个孩子的时候，父亲便直言不讳的告诉她说除了嫁个好人家并为丈夫生下继承人外，她的人生根本没有其他任何意义可言。也许这就是她为什么对所有的婚约都如此憎恨的原因。  
尽管如此，与昆塞特的这桩婚约却也超出了他父亲最好的预期—昆塞特算是他在王子殿下明确表示自己只喜欢倩妮迪后所能攀上的地位最高的人了。  
倩妮迪…美奈子又一次对自己的表亲感到了一丝的嫉妒。虽然她并无意将安迪米欧从倩妮迪手中夺走，但她却也仍很羡慕他们之间的那种关系，那种只有和你真正爱的人在一起才会有的安全感和舒适感。不像她和昆塞特，她知道他们之间永远都将只是逢场作戏而已。  
又一阵声音打断了她的思绪，她看到昆塞特先解下佩剑的腰带，然后松开了系在腰间的皮带，棕色的裤子随即从他的腿上滑落下来，露出了使他成为一个男人的部分。  
这惊得她不由得轻吸了一口气。  
昆兹特闻声停顿了一下，并朝一边歪了歪头，像是想要弄明白在外面的到底是谁。 美奈子赶忙将视线挪开，紧紧贴着墙壁一动不敢动，暗自咒骂着自己的不小心。  
她完全没有想到会在这个地方碰到他—她甚至都不知道他已经回来了。然而当她看到他的身体时，她却发现自己完全不想挪开视线。  
该死的！为什么他总令她心神不宁呢？  
直到几秒钟过去后，她才慢慢地呼出一口气，确定自己并没有被注意到。 于是她又一次将视线转到了昆塞特身上，看着他坐进了一个浅浅的水池里，之前她所弄出的声音似乎并没有引起他的注意力。 一团团的蒸汽包围着他，从他的皮肤上滚落下来，形成柔和的波浪。  
当昆塞特潜入水中时，她转身跑进了一条走廊，试图尽可能地拉开他们两人之间的距离。 然而在黑色的石阶上爬了几步后，她才发现这并不是她来时走的路。她瞥了一眼身后，意识到她过来时走的那条走廊里一定有裂缝，但现在为时已晚。  
所以到底该怎么办呢？她不由得皱起了眉头。她肯定不能冒险原路返回。 谁也不能保证她能神不知鬼不觉的找到她过来时走过的那个大厅。 更糟糕的是，他可能就是从这条路来的，她不想在这个封闭的空间里和他碰面。  
不再多想，美奈子轻轻地用手扶着墙壁，决定继续就着这段楼梯走了下去。 却没想到这段楼梯饶了好几圈，害得她提心吊胆的走了好久，才注意到了一扇门的轮廓。。 有时候，大厅变窄了，台阶变浅了，台阶之间的空间又缩小了。 由于台阶的用力，她的心在胸口跳动。 每一步都比一般的楼梯需要更多的努力。  
我这算是在害怕些什么呢？美奈子一手撑着门，为自己的行为感到有些可笑。就算是当时让他发现了她，又能怎样呢？他会为她一不留神发现了城堡里的温泉而发火吗？还是说为了她偷看他洗澡…  
正想着，一阵声响却又突然传来，吓得她顿时浑身颤抖了一下。尽管不知道那声音是从她身后还是从她面前传来的，但她实在是不敢去查个究竟。于是她决定不管面前这扇门后面有什么东西都先进去再说，反正总好过继续留在这个走廊里。  
没费多大力气，美奈子便推开了这扇门。在尽可能安静的关上门后，她发现自己从潮湿的楼梯间走进了一间卧室。 当她的目光落在敞开的衣橱上时，她看到了里面那些熟悉的制服，这才意识到这是昆塞特的房间。  
哦该死的，他肯定不会希望她出现在这里。她知道他是个极其重隐私的人。即便是那些照顾他的仆人中，他也只允许瑞贝卡进他的房间。  
即便如此，美奈子却还是忍不住走到了衣橱前，伸手翻着里面悬挂着的衣服。 她看到了几件白色的夹克，和两件挂在角落处的黑色夹克。 她在其中一件黑色夹克上面看到了安迪米欧的纹章，另一件夹克上则有一个不同的纹章。但当她看清那个纹章的样子—玫瑰上的一只熊后—她却赶忙将手从衣服上抽离，像被烫伤了似的。  
那是已故国王的纹章。  
她摇了摇头，将那两个纹章的事情抛于脑后，继续打量着房间的其他地方。 此时阳光透过窗户照进来，暗色的木地板闪闪发光。 入口对面的墙上镶嵌着三扇大大的单格玻璃门，每扇门之间隔着一道横梁，玻璃上挂着透明窗帘，每扇门的两侧都拉着厚重的深色窗帘。  
房间左侧是一张大床，有一个橡木棚架，在一条厚厚的深蓝色被子下面放着干净的白色亚麻布。 她的眼睛扫视着房间，注意到其他各式各样的卧室家具，但吸引她眼球的是挂在墙上的盾形纹章。 上面用鲜艳的颜色画着一个家族的纹章—太阳低垂，月亮高挂，还有一只戴着冠冕的狼在嚎叫。 两把剑交叉地架在上面。  
她继续走进房间，走到了离床最近的第一扇玻璃门前。推开门后，一阵凉风吹过她的皮肤，让她感觉既舒适又寒冷。 在从楼下的温泉回来后，这里寒冷的新鲜空气使她裸露的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
床的左边是一张有光泽的小木桌，桌面光洁的几乎可以看到她的倒影， 一把小刀正安静的躺在桌面上。它有着镀金的手柄，银色的刀面中央镶嵌着几颗淡粉色的宝石。 她拿起匕首，用手在光滑的刀面上划来划去，小心不让手指碰到纸一般纤细却又锋利无比的刀刃。  
突然间，不知从何处传来了"砰"的一声，她赶忙转过身去，试图寻找声音的来源，这才注意到了旁边一扇不引人注目的暗门。  
美奈子紧张来回看着卧室门和阳台门，一时有些不确定到底该如何是好。 现在往卧室外跑的话，万一他正好从暗门里走出来怎么办？也许她应该躲在阳台上，直到他再次离开房间？可谁知道他会不会干脆就睡下了？那样的话难道她还得在阳台上过夜不成？还是说，嗯…思来想去，她觉得藏起来还是个相对更好的选择。 于是她悄悄地穿过门，把自己紧贴在石头外墙上，试图不让人看见。  
昆塞特关上了他房间的门，在门口脱下了靴子并将它们笔直地放在沿着墙壁的大席子上。 他一边走向床边，一边用手指解开衬衫上面的纽扣。 身上残余着的湿气令他的制服黏在身上，但他却没心思去在意了。 在一周多都没有好好休息过的情况下，他现在只想赶紧换件衣服倒头就睡。  
他在床边的小桌前停了下来，从袖口上拿下了那段粉色的袖带。 这东西算是他身上一件总能引起旁人注意力的传家宝， 虽然没有他耳朵上那颗钻石耳钉那么引人注目。  
曾经，它代表着反叛。  
然后，是兄弟情谊的象征。  
现在，则只是对他往昔罪孽的一个沉重的提醒。  
正想着，他却突然间感到屋里的气氛似乎有些不对劲。虽然他还说不上到底…嗯，他明明记得离开前关上了阳台的门的，现在它却开着。 再加上床头柜上丢失的开信刀，以及，反射于金属之上的阳光。  
确定了问题的来源后，昆塞特轻手轻脚的朝阳台的方向走去，并灵巧地从鞘里抽出贴身的短剑，然后换到右手，慢慢的贴近了阳台门。 他走近墙壁，举起他的剑，随即猛地伸出手去一把抓住了那个躲在外面的人。  
然而当他抓住那人并将对方往里拖，并准备好一剑砍下去的时候，他才意识到自己触碰到的是一段柔软的布料和一只纤细的手臂，显然，对方是个娇小的女性。他赶忙想要停手，却有些来不及了。  
当他们彼此看清对方的脸时，她手里的小刀已经顶到了他的脖子上。 "美奈子，"他咬紧牙关警告道。  
"你吓到我了，"许久沉默后，她总算开口说道。  
"彼此彼此了，"他说。 "现在，如果女士你觉得我并不构成威胁的话，可否请你把刀从我脖子上移开呢？" 他一边挑起眉毛，似是要表现出幽默或不悦的样子，一边伸手握住了她的手。  
愤怒和恐惧涌上了她的心头—这两者她都不想进一步探究或理解。 就在这时，她注意到他脖子上被刀尖割伤的地方涌出了一个血点。  
就在此时，前门突然打开的声音终止了他们的对视。 昆塞特一把抓住她那张拿着刀的手，把她转向门口，令她的身体正好面向了他，同时也将他那握着剑的手藏在了背后。  
她可以感觉到他裸露的胸部紧贴着她的手背，所幸他将自己抱得很紧，倒是令她不用担心自己的手指会自动擦过他肌肉发达的皮肤。 她想把自己的反应归咎于对他手上动作的抗拒，但却知道诱惑她的其实是一种浅薄的欲望。这令她的脸不由得涨得通红。  
来人正是瑞贝卡，但在看到眼前一幕后，她在卧室门口无声地停了下来，一时不知该说些什么好。 许久后，她才在脸上露出了一个困惑但有礼貌的微笑。 "原来昆塞特大人您是在和美奈子女士共享私人时光啊，"她说，"您真该提前就和我说一声嘛，这样我就不会来打搅了。"  
"倒也是，不过这并不重要了。瑞贝卡，美奈子她想要和我一起共进晚餐。 所以说，晚饭一做好，你能叫人把它端上来吗? "  
美奈子紧紧地贴着他，张了张嘴，却最终没能说出一个字来。该死的，这家伙就不能再多说几句来替她解释下为什么她会出现在这里吗？如此这般一言不发，再加上他衣不遮体和她满脸通红的样子，这要传出去…  
瑞贝卡叹了口气，但还是点了点头。 "我去去就回。 另外，前桌上我为您留了几封信，以待您有空时去读。"  
"谢谢你，瑞贝卡，"昆塞特答道，目视着她离开了房间。  
门一关上，昆塞特就把小刀从她的手里猛地拔了出来。 他重重地把刀放在桌子上，然后收起他的剑，但他的眼睛却仍紧盯着她的。  
"所以你对我出现在你卧室里的解释就是对她说是我主动来找你？" 美奈子问道，双手紧握在身体两侧。 "她还根本就不明白为什么我会出现在这里呢。"  
"说实话我也挺好奇的，你来我房间是要干嘛？"他喃喃自语，伸出手去触摸喉咙上的一个小伤口，注意到指尖上沾着的一小滴血迹。  
美奈子却并无意回答他的问题，她的脸几乎转为了粉色："这下好了，瑞贝卡肯定会以为我们在…啊该死的！你为什么不起码把衣服给穿整齐呢？"  
"在温泉那边你不是挺大胆的嘛，完全不介意我是不是在脱衣服，"他边说边从腰间抽出佩剑的腰带，把它扔在床上。 "或者其他什么的。"  
美奈子的脸颊更红了。 "我根本不知道你已经回家了，我以为你还在外面。"  
昆塞特将身子朝她靠了过去，他们的脸几乎碰到了一起。 "惊喜，"他低声说，然后开始朝卧室的门走去。 "瑞贝卡过几分钟就会把晚饭送来了。 如果你饿了，可以和我一起吃。"  
她看着他走出门向右转。 如果她愿意的话，她可以走出去，结束她为自己制造的羞辱。 或者至少推迟随之而来的不可避免的谈话。  
她感到手心冒汗，她低头看了一眼，注意到手掌上沾满了灰色。 楼梯间墙上的泥土一定是在她靠在上面保持平衡时蹭到了她的皮肤上。 扫了一眼她的衣服，发现浅灰色的布料也被同样的灰尘弄脏了。 这令她意识到也许他其实并没有在温泉那边看到她，她只是被不经意的套出了话。  
她的注意力被大厅里急促的脚步声所打断。抬头望去，只见瑞贝卡手里拿着一件淡橙色的裙装走进了房间。 她用脚一踢关上了门，走近美奈子，停下来把衣服扔在床脚的长凳上。  
"姑娘们准备晚餐的时候，我们得给你换件衣服，"瑞贝卡边说边将她推到床边，开始解开金发女郎桃色连衣裙的扣子。  
"就在这儿换？ 他不会随时走进来吗？ "  
"只要我们抓紧时间就没关系。 他还在洗漱，所以我们还有几分钟时间。" 她帮美奈子脱下衣服，换上一件新的长裙和长袍。  
"有这个必要吗? "美奈子问。  
"也许的确没有。"瑞贝卡一边回答，一边紧紧地拉着裙子后面的紧身胸衣束带，"但有些事情你不管怎样都应该去做。" 瑞贝卡把绳子塞进衣服面板，退后一步看了看美奈子。 她用手指抚摸着美奈子金色的发丝，抚平挂在她脸上的头发。"你是怎么知道地下温泉的？"  
"我从其他那些女孩子们那儿听说的。"美奈子有些尴尬的说道  
瑞贝卡拉着美奈子的手，领着她穿过房间，来到桌上放着一只碗的地方。 美奈子把手伸进水里，用附近的一块布擦去灰色的污渍。  
"那些傻姑娘，"瑞贝卡摇着头说，"她们大概是在昆塞特大人洗澡的时候跟着跑过去了。"  
一想到其他的女人也像自己那样去偷看他， 再加上那家伙可能早就对此了然于心，她的嫉妒心就不由得猛然升起到了几乎无法掩饰的地步。 "怎么着，他还邀请她们去看他洗澡吗? " 她狠狠地问道。  
瑞贝卡则丝毫不掩饰她对这个问题的厌恶： "昆塞特大人没有与这座城堡里的任何一个女孩子有染。"  
两个女人面面相觑，眼神交汇，没有再说什么。 美奈子为自己大声说出这些话而感到羞愧。 她知道她不该对昆塞特加以这种无端的指责，尤其是在一个如此敬重他的人的面前。"对不起，瑞贝卡，"她抱歉道。  
"当你们的这段婚约确立时，"瑞贝卡说，"他没有和任何外人有染。 相信我，他不是谣言所说的那样。"  
美奈子转过身去看向镜子，看到裙子松散地悬挂在她的肩膀上，长袖子两侧完全敞开，用装饰性的皮带在肘部的上方和下方绑在一起，这样材料就可以打开，露出她的手腕。  
配套的腰带系在高腰上，两头顺着裙子的后背流下。 这些材料的长度分散在她的脚周围，脚上穿着配套的彩色凉鞋。 裙子的颜色和颜色都很漂亮，但是即便如此，她仍觉得自己微不足道。 她的身体仍有很多缺陷，仍然太矮，太纤细，没有曲线可言。 "为什么是我，瑞贝卡? " 美奈子低声问道。  
"什么？ "  
"他为什么选择了我，而不是艾斯美洛特？"

"抱歉女士，但我们这里不讨论关于她的事。"瑞贝卡似乎仅是听到这个名字便很生气的样子。  
"可我曾听见王子殿下和昆塞特聊起过她。"  
"她不是什么好人，要我说关于她一切都应当被忘记，永远不再提起。 至于王子殿下，他和昆塞特大人的羁绊是我们这些人无论如何都比不上的，也因为此他才能和昆塞特大人提起关于她的事。" 瑞贝卡停顿了一下，她的头偏向一边，看着美奈子说道。 "你是一个善良、体贴、美丽的女人，"她说。 "其他人可以看到你的这些闪光点，你也应该能看到。"  
"这就是他看上我的原因吗？ 还是说他在乎的只是我的外表？ "  
这使瑞贝卡在考虑下一句话时停顿了一下："他有时的确有些肤浅。 当初艾斯美洛特对于他来说就只是为了她的美色而已， 他从没有和像她那样的人有过任何更深入的关系。"  
"如果他对我一无所知，他又怎么知道我是什么人? "  
"你会发现，他从不问自己不知道答案的问题。" 瑞贝卡带着美奈子从卧室出来，穿过大厅，进入开着门的房间，那里有张桌子准备用餐。  
房间里没有什么家具，只有两把带衬垫的高背椅子，中间有一张小桌子，面对着一个壁炉。 在椅子后面更远的地方，有着一张不大的桌子，他们的晚餐就是在那里摆好的。 厚方形的长毛绒地毯上绣着醒目的图案，铺满了大部分的硬木地板，给人一种温暖的感觉。 在宽敞的壁炉周围建造了一个巨大的橡木壁炉罩，占据了墙壁的大部分，作为房间的主要热源。  
旁边的墙上挂着一些类似于她在王宫里看到的那些画。 真正吸引她注意力的则是一幅悬挂于壁炉架之上的画。  
她走近壁炉，仔细的看着，惊讶于画家能用画笔所赋予的美丽。 画面中，一个金发女人跪在海边。 她似乎没有穿衣服，尽管她的长发衬托着她的身体，好像是为了遮盖她的裸体。  
这个女人的眼睛令人难以忘怀，她的五官极其美丽，仿佛在用回眸的目光看着这位画家。 这就好像艺术家设法让时间停止了足够长的时间，以便在女孩消失之前捕捉到这张图像。 画面的整体效果是迷人的，美奈子感到一种内在的冲动，想要伸手触摸画布，徒劳地想要和这种惊人的美丽有身体上的接触。  
瑞贝卡借故离开，向大门走去。 当她准备离开的时候，她看见昆塞特从他的卧室走进了大厅。 "美奈子在客厅等你。"  
"谢谢你，瑞贝卡。今晚就到此为止吧。"  
"不管你做了什么，你都把她吓坏了，"瑞贝卡边说边向门口走去。  
"我相当肯定，她对我造成的危害可远大于我对她所造成的。"  
瑞贝卡回头看了他一眼。 "今晚试着做个男人，而不是野兽，我的年轻主人。"  
这话令昆塞特不禁皱起了眉头，露出阴郁的表情。 "你知道我有多讨厌别人这么叫我。" 瑞贝卡笑着继续向门口走去，随手关上了门。  
当看到那个盯着油画看仔细看的金发女子时，他不禁慢下了自己的脚步。尽管他的思绪险些完全为欲望所吞没，但是他还是努力将它抑制。他走到房间的另一边，拉起一个酒瓶的塞子。  
"你不请你的晚餐同伴喝一杯吗? " 美奈子隔着房间说，她的眼睛还盯着那幅画。  
"我想你不会在意我喝的是什么，"昆塞特答道，给自己倒了一杯琥珀色的液体。  
"我可没说我在意，只是说你应该主动提出要求。" 当听到昆塞特为她的话所逗乐时，她也不禁笑了。 "这幅画画的是谁? "  
"阿芙洛狄忒。"  
"她看起来…好悲伤。"  
"她肩负着全世界的爱，却从未找到属于自己的爱。"  
"很少有人能真正找到属于自己的爱。"  
"她长得有点像你。"  
美奈子转过头看着昆塞特，她的眼睛在他的影像中凝视着。 他的头发仍然潮湿，在他晒黑的皮肤上有一丝水分在闪闪发光。 他的制服衬衫上面的纽扣解开了，袖子一直卷到肘部，露在外面。 "你是对每一个经过你家门口的女孩都这么说吗? "  
她的话使他一时大吃一惊。 尽管她的语调显得很愉快，她的话语本身却是尖锐而又充满讽刺意味的。 不过她似乎对此有所后悔，因而再次将视线转移到了画上。 "你饿了吗? " 他问，试图转换话题。  
"说实话并不是很饿，"她轻声说。 "我来这里只是因为你告诉瑞贝卡我想和你一起共进晚餐。"  
"不是这样的，"昆塞特说，走向桌子。 "我记得我说过，你在这儿的时候，我们是要在一起吃晚饭。"  
美奈子转身面对昆塞特。"你倒还真是会咬文嚼字呢，总是把话说的含糊不清，以至于以后没人能说得清你到底说过些什么。"  
昆塞特微笑着为美奈子拉出一把椅子。 "我敢肯定，我的士兵们对此的看法可是完全相反的。"  
"如果你知道我在看着你，为什么你什么都不说? "  
"在哪里看着我? "  
"别想再来套我的话。" 她能感觉到自己的脸颊在发烫。  
"我是真没看见你。"  
"但是你知道我在那儿。"  
"我知道的是有人在那儿，因为这种事以前有发生过，但我并不知道那个人就是你。不过这倒是无所谓，你刚刚已经告诉我了。  
"如果我不承认呢? "  
"那样的话你我都会知道你在撒谎。"  
"我没有偷看你。"  
"那你为什么不直接说出来呢? "  
"你认为我在撒谎? "  
他指了指他为她准备的椅子，"还是先请坐吧。"  
"你到底想要从我这儿得到什么？"她发现他面无表情， 他似乎并不相信她所说的话，或者就是根本不在乎。  
"一个伴侣。"  
她穿过房间，坐在他为她拉出的椅子上，抓住她的衣服的两头，他帮她把椅子推到桌子旁边，然后回到了他自己的坐位上。 "伴侣之间会有交流，而不是整天躲着对方。"  
"这我也没办法，何时出行并不完全取决于我。"  
"那你也至少可以选择宣布你的回归，而不是躲在隐蔽的通道里以免被任何人看到。"  
"啊，"他说，"这就是为什么你比我先到这里的原因。" 见她没有回答，他继续说道，"你似乎已经下定决心要讨厌我。"  
"这对你而言应该不是什么问题吧？毕竟随我而来的那些嫁妆肯定让你相当满意，和那个相比我的个人感受自然就不足为虑了。"  
"所以说你是在为嫁妆的事而烦恼？ 你认为我们的这桩婚事之所以会被安排完全都只是因为我贪图你家的那点嫁妆？ 安迪米欧对倩妮迪女士的感情可有因为嫁妆而有丝毫削弱吗？ "  
"我们和他们不一样。"  
"不，我们和他们完全一样。"昆塞特反驳道，身子向后靠在椅子上。  
"对你来说，我只是个犹如礼品一般的一个玩物，一个装饰品而已；对安迪米欧来说，倩妮迪是他的爱人。我们和他们没有任何可比性。"  
"我没有从你父亲那里拿走任何东西， 他给不了我要的东西。所以不要认为你只是他送给我的一个礼物。"  
"我父亲从不单纯出于善意去做任何事。"  
"他的确算不得是个好人，这一点我同意。"  
"你同意？你对我和我父亲都一无所知。"  
"我的目标是了解每一件事和每一个人。 你认为我会迎娶一个陌生人进我的家门吗？在听到你父亲对我的那些许诺后我难道不会去调查吗？像你这样出身的女人，嫁妆这么少，结婚的条件这么好，我觉得挺有意思的。 你是一个出身高贵的漂亮姑娘，但是大多数有地位的男人对他们的新娘会给婚姻带来什么有一定的期望。"  
"我想，这要看你认为地位高的人是什么样的了。"  
"听说你父亲差点把你嫁给韦斯廷汉姆公爵。"  
"我敢肯定他是你的一个朋友。"美奈子冷淡地回答。  
"韦斯廷汉姆那家伙不过是一个早该被没收财产剥夺头衔的蠢货而已。很遗憾我的确曾和他见过一面，直到今天，安迪米欧都仍为我不得不见那家伙而表示哀悼。"  
"也许吧，但你为什么连这都知道? "  
"被逼嫁给那个人，这对你来说是不公平的。"  
"所以被逼嫁给你就公平了? " 美奈子边说边从坐位上坐起了身，险些打碎了面前的玻璃杯。"你选择我就只是为了借此来打击你的竞争对手而已？怎么，还想要我为此而对你表示感谢吗？ 看来你的求爱技巧也没有传言中所说的那么厉害。"  
她正待转身离开，却被昆塞特从桌子的另一边伸出手抓住了她的手腕，阻止了她离开的步伐。 她的心跳得很厉害。 他的速度很快，她的眼睛几乎没有注意到他的动作，直到她的手被他的手卡住。  
有那么一会儿，她感觉自己好像回到了在他房间时的那一刻，那时他们双手相缠，身体紧紧地贴在一起。 她的眼睛飞快地盯着他的脖子，看到了那块她给他留下的淡红色的痕迹。  
"放开我。"她低声说道。她感到自己的嘴巴很干，无法正确地组成话。  
昆塞特从座位上站了起来，他的手松了一松，但也没有完全放开她。此刻他与她离得是那么的近，让她觉得自己只能在他的气味中呼吸，房间的其他部分都消失在了背景中。 "相信我，美奈子，我无意违背你的意愿将你扣留在这里。"  
"相信你？ 我在你家已经住了几个月了，可我对你的了解仍差不多仅限于你的名字。也许说到底我也就只是你的一个收藏品而已。"  
"我的旅行很快就会结束了，到时候我就会有更多的时间呆在家里。 我们将有机会彼此交谈，加深了解。"  
"我不想被你利用。"她答道，尽管她的声音仅比耳语高那么一点。她同时注意到他似乎对她的回答感到吃惊。  
虽然他看上去并不生气，但他的眼睛搜索着她的眼睛，仿佛能看穿她的心思。 他们之间的沉默似乎无穷无尽，但她不知道在对他说出了那样的话后到底该如何回应她。 难道她该为自己的直言不讳向他道歉？  
"那么，我会赢得你的信任，美奈子。 你会看到，当我对某事做出承诺时，它将永远不会被收回。" 他的手垂了下来，松开了她的手腕。  
美奈子继续看着他，注意到他说话时脸上的变化。 他平时那种咄咄逼人的表情已经消失了，取而代之的是一种更加亲切的表情。  
这令她朝他走近了几步，张开的手指放在他暴露的腹部皮肤上。 他的皮肤温暖而充满激情，她知道这种激情是违背自然规律的。 也许是因为他所代表的一切的兴奋—欲望和危险—也许只是因为他英俊的外表，但是她觉得自己被拉向了他，她不想让这一切停止。  
在她的触摸下，他的肌肉绷紧，身体僵硬。 她能感觉到他仍有所保留，仍在试图抑制对她的感觉，于是她决定干脆的按自己的本能来行事。 敏锐的绿眼睛注视着她，并没有泄露他的真实想法。 当她踮起脚尖用嘴唇摩擦他的嘴唇时，他的手指滑向她的前臂，最终落在了她的肘部。 当他回吻她的时候，她感到自己全身忍不住的颤抖着。  
当她的嘴唇与他的分离之时，她的眼睛仍是闭着的，仍在细细品味着他的嘴唇在她嘴唇上的感觉。 她能在自己的舌头上感受到他喝的白兰地的味道。 当他举起双手托住她的脸颊时，她的呼吸被卡在了喉咙里。 她觉得自己被他吸引住了，他的殷勤使她无法自拔。 那个单独的吻仍然沉重地压在她的唇上，她渴望得到更多的他。  
"我们到外面去吧，"他低声说。 "我认为新鲜空气对我们俩都有好处。"  
美奈子点点头表示同意，然后退后一步，他的双手也随之离开了她。 她能感到之前他的身体传递给他的那些温暖正在逝去，但却还不敢再次向他靠近。这个吻使她心烦意乱，欲求不满，但是她害怕在他面前承认这样的事情会令她显得愚蠢和天真。  
当他们走出房间的时候，他的手摸到了她的背部，领着她穿过走廊走向他的卧室。 也许是由于刚刚那个吻的缘故，但她发现她开始主动朝他靠去，闻着他身上那挥之不去的新鲜香皂的气味。

他们穿过现在灯光昏暗的房间，朝阳台上开着的玻璃门走去，随即便迎来了寒冷冬夜。夜间寒冷的空气包裹着她，令她得以渐渐恢复了镇定。她朝阳台的边缘走去，身子前倾，双手搭在石头边缘上。 就在下面，她可以看到围绕着城堡背面的花园，还有她经常去散步的那个湖。  
在远处，她能看到亮着光的宫殿塔楼。 美奈子转过身去，看到昆塞特正背靠着墙站着，双臂交叉放在胸前看着她。 "你恐高吗? " 她开玩笑地问。 这问题令他不由得笑了起来，随后他便上前几步，来到了她的身边。  
"高度是我最不怕的东西。"他说。  
"那你怕什么呢？"  
他的目光使她感到一阵寒意。 一个目光如此深邃的人在生活中想必已经见识过太多东西了，显然他也不会有什么害怕的东西。 她将视线从他身上转移到了远方的地平线。 她的头发滑过肩膀，像金子一样散落在栏杆边缘，她同时感觉到昆塞特 的手把头发向后梳向安全的地方。 "所以说你这一段一直在外面跑来跑去具体是在做什么呢？ "  
"安迪米欧让我和其余三位将军们轮流巡视王国的每一个角落。 我们必须确保我们的领地得到安抚以维持稳定。 这实在是如履薄冰一般的任务，万一你让某个地方的人们感到自己被王国所抛弃，那么即便是发生叛乱也是不足为奇了。"  
"你去了哪些地方？ "  
"我大部分时间都呆在卡灵斯顿城。"  
"额，我从来没有听说过这个地方。"  
"那曾经是一个繁荣的城市，但如今已在战争中被夷为平地。 现在必须得有人为它负起责任，而我是唯一能负得起这个责任的人。"  
"为什么? "  
他没有回答，而是转身面向了她，用手抚过她的脸颊，她的眼睛睁得大大的，用她那淡蓝色的双眸盯着他苍白的面容。 "我曾以为我可以和你保持距离，但在一吻过后，我发现我已经无法抑制的想要下一个了。"  
她没有说话，只是微微的张开了她的嘴唇，并点了点头。 她的身体仍然停留在原来的位置，就好像她突然害羞了起来，忘记了他们之前的那个吻似的。 他身子前倾，嘴唇轻轻地擦过她的嘴唇。


	5. Mistaken Identities

621年1月17日

美奈子不大记得她和昆塞特在阳台上呆了多久，只记得他时而和她聊天，时而情不自禁的亲吻着她。虽然气温随着深夜的到来而逐渐降低，但昆塞特的陪伴却令她丝毫没有感到一丝寒意。  
最终，当天彻底黑了下来后，他护送她回到了她的房间。  
其实当时她很想留在他的房间，好与他一起在他的床上入睡，好能继续感受他的触碰。但是到了第二天早上，当她发现自己脚踏实地地回到现实中时，她才意识到回到自己房间的决定是正确的。虽然美奈子相信他不会做任何违背她意愿的事，但她也不确定自己当时是否真的清楚自己到底想要什么。  
在几个星期的低限度的接触之后，她奇怪的发现，自己竟然已和这个冷漠的将军如此亲密了。即使是现在，当早晨的阳光洒在她的床上，抹去前一晚最后的痕迹时，她也不知道他们之间将会发生什么。  
她从床上站起来，掀起了盖在身体上的被子，并走到冰凉的石头地板上。 她的睡裙缠绕在一起，令她觉得自己被困在厚重的褶皱里，不习惯穿着这样的衣服睡觉。 她把手伸到裙子后面，开始扯紧身胸衣的绳子。  
这是一个缓慢而令人沮丧的过程，但她最终设法松开了绳子，使得裙子顺着她的身体滑了下来。 接着她便光脚踏着厚厚的地毯，走进了铺着冰冷石头地板的浴室。  
她打开水龙头，扔进一把浴盐，享受着蒸汽从浴缸里散发出来的感觉。 她的眼睛注视着镜中的自己，审视着她所看到的一切。 从她还是个小女孩的时候起，男人们就一直称赞着她的美丽，可…现在她看着自己，审视着自己柔软的身体曲线时，她却总感到自己并不完美，例如臀部有点小，胸部看起来微不足道，还有…  
他说她很漂亮。  
但是如果她的其他部分还不够呢？  
她从镜子前转过身来，走进爪足浴缸，慢慢沉入温暖的水中，并将长发甩到浴缸边缘。 在小苍兰和玫瑰的香味的包围中，她闭上了眼睛，不由得回忆起了昆塞特的那张脸，那张曾与她的脸紧紧贴着的俊脸，还有他那带着干邑白兰地的甜香的呼吸。  
当水开始冷却时，她走出浴缸，用一件长毛绒长袍裹住自己的身体。 她又走回起居室，坐在她的躺椅上，靠在毛绒枕头上，捡起她落在地板上的那本书。 几滴水从她的金发上落下，弄湿了书页，但她却并未在意，她的思绪仍未从昨晚的甜蜜中回归。  
总的来说，这一天过得非常缓慢，美奈子发现自己整个下午都缺少同伴或任何活动。 当她向瑞贝卡问起昆塞特的去向，以期能够和他一起共进晚餐时，她却被告知他一大早便已离开，且不知何时才会回来。 虽然对此有些难过，但想起他昨天说很快他便不必再不停出门，美奈子便还是忍了下来。  
虽然现在吃晚饭有点早，她还是走向厨房，想着可以吃点零食来打发时间。 如果她早点想到这一点，她甚至可能去拜访倩妮迪，而不是在这个城堡的大厅里几乎与世隔绝地漫步。  
即便多次被告知只要她发出命令，仆人们就会把饭菜会送到她那里去。但她还是觉得，假如自己只打算吃一些清淡的东西的话，还是自己亲自去厨房准备的好。  
当她走进厨房时，她惊讶地发现里面竟然空无一人。或许，仆人们正在吃着自己的晚饭？嗯，有可能，如果昆塞特不在的话，他们便不必一直守在厨房里了。现在想想，昆塞特对自家城堡的管理方式总是使她感到困惑，因为所有其他的家庭都对仆人们每时每刻该做什么有着严格的规定。 然而，他却似乎从来没有担心过这种事，好像这里不是他家似的。  
美奈子从柜台上选了了一小块奶酪，拿起旁边的刀。 当她转身走向厨房的柜台时，她发现自己不再是一个人了。 两个穿着黑色宫廷制服的士兵走进厨房，一个红头发的大声笑着，另一个黑头发的只是微笑着回应。 他们每人手里都拿着一个深色的瓶子。 说到一半，红发士兵停下来，意识到了她的存在。  
"女士，"深色头发的士兵低着头说， "通常这个时候厨房是没什么人的，所以…"  
"我很抱歉，"美奈子边说边从这两个男人身边退开。 "我只是路过，没想到会挡了你们的道。"  
"不不不，完全没有! " 红头发的士兵叫道。 "老猫走了，老鼠们自然是要好好玩玩的。不过我想我应该问问你今晚是想扮演猫还是老鼠的角色呢？"  
正说着，又一个士兵从另一扇门走进了厨房，这次是一个金发男人。 美奈子仔细打量了他一下，认出他就是那个前几天她在离开马厩时不小心撞上的人。  
"她是这座城堡的女主人，你这个笨蛋。"他边说边将目光从美奈子身上移开，走到了其余两个士兵身边，拿起桌上的一个酒瓶喝了一口。  
"额很抱歉女士，我的朋友他—"黑发士兵忙不迭代他的伙伴道起了歉。  
"哦别胡说了老兄！ 这儿难道不是她的家吗？来吧，可爱的女士，和我们喝一杯。 我是塔卡 · 霍克曼队长，这位是托拉 · 蒂格塞耶。"  
美奈子转身看着那个金发士兵。 "你是…杰戴特？"  
那人冷哼了一声，回答道："我可不是王子殿下的将军。"  
"这个英俊的标本，"塔卡替他回答说，"是我的朋友丹尼。他可算是昆塞特一个很得力的部下呢"  
美奈子继续审视着那个被称为丹尼的男子。他的制服与昆塞特的非常接近，这表明他起码是个有军衔的军官，而其他两名士兵穿着黑色制服，标志着他们只是普通的宫廷卫兵。 "我该走了。"美奈子说。  
"然后让昆塞特大人知道我们没有好好地欢迎他的新娘吗？ 那样的话他肯定会要了我们的脑袋。"塔卡笑着把饮料倒进四个杯子里。 "来嘛，和我们喝一杯，然后你就可以回到你当天计划的任何事情上了。"  
美奈子小心翼翼地拿起杯子，嗅了嗅里面的东西。 酒精的刺鼻气味飘进了她的鼻孔，她把杯子从身边拿开。 "这是什么？"  
"这是我们当兵的自己酿造的东西。 第一次尝起来也许会很恶心，但是坚持下来就能像喝水一样了。 试试吧。"  
她把杯子拿到嘴边，抿了一口，温暖的液体顺着她的喉咙流了下来。 她被那味道呛得作呕，把杯子放回了桌子上。 "太恶心了。"  
塔卡笑着说: "再试一次。"  
她又把酒杯举到嘴边，又尝了一口，这一口的苦味只比第一口少一点。 "无意冒犯，但你们真的不是在开玩笑吗？谁会想要喝这种东西呢？"  
"有经验的人或者天真的人，"金发男子咕哝着，他把自己的杯子拿到嘴边，一饮而尽。  
"那我又算是哪一类呢？" 美奈子问，她的眼睛转向那个士兵。  
他对她皱了皱眉头，又给自己倒了一杯，像第一杯一样快速地把里面的东西喝完。  
"别理我那闷闷不乐的朋友。要不是这家伙有时脑子还算精明，我还不知道我是否受得了他那喜怒无常的个性。"  
"要不是你小子总能给我们搞来酒喝，我还不知道我是否能受得了你的愚蠢呢。"金发士兵低声答道。  
塔卡笑了，他的声音低沉而隆隆作响。 他把杯子高高地举向空中，喊道： "为梦想家和阴谋家干杯。"  
接下来的很长一段时间里，美奈子都默默的看着眼前的几个人说说笑笑，互相开着玩笑。她已不记得喝了多少酒，只觉得在独处了这么久之后，能够遇到一起交流的人的感觉实在是很好。  
突然间，厨房的门被人猛地推开了，紧接着，一个棕色头发的年轻女仆走进了厨房，众人顿时陷入了沉默。 "首先，"女仆边说边随手关上了门，"你们制造的噪音大的我在走廊尽头都听得见。 其次，她，和你在这里做什么? " 她指着美奈子问道。  
"啊卡拉贝拉丝，"塔卡慢吞吞地说，"我美丽的卡拉贝拉丝，来嘛，不打算给我个香吻吗？"  
卡拉贝拉丝把双臂交叉在胸前，皱起了眉头。 "昆塞特可已经回来了，瑞贝卡正在找她。" 她再次指了指美奈子，却没有叫她的名字。 "若是他发现你们和她在一起打情骂俏，后果…你们心里清楚。傻瓜，你们真是一群十足的傻瓜。"  
那个浅色头发的士兵给自己倒了最后一杯酒，把里面的东西一饮而尽。 "我一定是个傻瓜。" 他放下杯子，朝厨房后门走去。  
"走，赶紧给我离开这里！" 卡拉贝拉丝对剩下的两个士兵吼道。  
塔卡却无意如此，他走到那个愤怒的女仆身边，用双臂环抱着她，然后把她往后仰，亲吻着她。 女人推了他一把，徒劳地用双手拍打他的胸膛。 当他把她扶起来的时候，他笑了笑，然后转过身，抓起酒瓶，和托拉一起离开了。  
卡拉贝拉丝转向了美奈子。 "瑞贝卡就在我后面， 不要告诉她你刚刚和谁在一起，否则—"  
还没来得及说完，厨房的门便被人用更猛的力气推开，紧接着瑞贝卡便走了进来。看到美奈子的后，瑞贝卡不禁摇了摇头："我真希望我是听错了，但…和那些制造噪音的白痴们在一起的居然是你？！"她边说边眯起了眼睛扫视了一番厨房的各个角落，这才意识到除了她俩外，此处唯一的外人就只有那个女仆了。"他们在哪儿？谁和你在一起？"  
"我才刚到，"美奈子回答道。 "我不知道谁来过这里。" 她知道这个谎撒的实在很不精明，但她也不知道该说些什么别的好了。  
"刚刚在这儿的还有谁? "瑞贝卡冲卡拉贝拉丝问道。  
"我到这儿的时候就只看到女士她一个人了， 其他人肯定是在我到之前就走了。"卡拉贝拉丝眼神飘忽的答道。  
瑞贝卡叹了口气，朝美奈子走去："你喝醉了。"  
"没有。"  
"我都能从你呼吸里闻见酒味儿了。再加上桌子上的四个杯子，你和那帮傻瓜们肯定喝了不少。昆塞特大人他…不会高兴的。"  
"求你了瑞贝卡，别告诉他，"美奈子无力的垂下了头，低声咕哝着。 "我不想让他生我的气，尤其是今天，我…。"  
瑞贝卡把注意力转回到那个女仆身上，她的眼睛仍然低向地板。 "此事不得对任何人提起，明白了吗？" 她抓住美奈子的手，拉着她朝门口走去。 "跟我来吧，咱们先回你房间去，你需要清醒一下头脑。"  
美奈子紧随其后，没有一句抗议的话。  
她们躲在走廊的后面，用仆人的入口来避免被人看见。 美奈子试图跟上瑞贝卡的快节奏，但发现自己每走几步都会绊到。  
当他们终于来到美奈子的房间时，瑞贝卡关上了门，开始解美奈子衣服的带子，帮她换起了衣服。 "我会尽量不让他来找你，"瑞贝卡喃喃地说，"但是你应该睡一觉，把这件事忘掉，不要再提起今晚的事。 额，女士，你有在听我说话吗？"  
"我不懂，这到底有什么大不了的？"美奈子边说边从瑞贝卡身边走开，丝毫不在乎她裙子的肩带已经从肩上滑了下来。  
"和他手下的士兵们喝酒这种事儿是无论如何都不能干的！昆塞特大人知道了会大发脾气的。无意冒犯，女士，但你应该记住这里已经不是你原来的家了，干出这种事…是会有严重后果的。算我求你，假如他问你今晚到底发生了什么事，千万不要再为自己辩护，只管道歉就是。记住了吗？别的什么都别说，只管道歉就是！"  
"我不是故意惹麻烦的，瑞贝卡，"美奈子低声说。  
瑞贝卡张嘴正待回答，却听到走廊处传来了沉重的脚步声，她停了下来。 "该死的，某些看到我们的人肯定向他报告了。现在一切都已经太晚…就像我刚说的，女士，道歉，不要争论。 不要让事情变得更糟。 如果你道歉，他就不会那么生气了。" 她迅速走出房间，关上了身后的门。  
美奈子走近门口，仔细听着走廊上的对话。  
"给我让开，瑞贝卡。"  
"你应该等到早上，等到你不那么生气的时候再来找她。"瑞贝卡坚定地说道。  
"我不想再说第二遍，丽贝卡。 给我让开，否则我就…"  
"你就怎么？让我走人吗？这不是你第一次威胁我了，我在这里的时间已经足够的久，相信我昆塞特大人，你和你的威胁吓不倒我。"  
"今天，我是认真的。" 他的话语带有一种终结性，阻止了瑞贝卡继续口头抗议。  
就在走廊里的对话刚结束时，门突然被推开了，昆塞特随之走了进来。  
他抓住她的双臂，一把将她按在了门上。 "美奈子，你可得好好解释一下了。"  
"你弄疼我… "  
"你当时是怎么想的？！ "他吼道，打断了她的话。  
"对不起昆塞特，我不知道—"  
"不知道什么，美奈子? 告诉我！"  
"我没想到你会生气，我只是想…"  
"别冲我撒谎， 美奈子，你可是要成为我妻子的！可你看看你都做了些什么？！和我的士兵们一起喝酒玩闹，衣不遮体浑身酒气的，就像个…你觉得别人知道了会怎么想吗？！" 他另一只手的手指拉扯着从她肩膀上垂下来的肩带。  
在他有力的手臂下，她感觉到她的脉搏在强烈地跳动，眼泪开始涌上她的眼睛。 "不是那样的，那是瑞贝卡，她—"  
"瑞贝卡是我的管家，不是你的朋友，所以不要利用她为你找借口或期望她为你撒谎！我希望你能记住这个警告，以后不要再犯了，明白了吗? "  
"明白了。"她强忍着即将溢出眼眶的泪水，低声答道。  
"很好。" 他边说边推开了门，揪着美奈子走出了她的房间，当他发现瑞贝卡还站在走廊上焦急地等待着时，便一把将美奈子推到了她的怀里。 "带她去我的房间，让她好好醒醒酒。 另外，这次路上不要再让任何人看见你们。" 说完，他转身走下了大厅，披风在身后展开。


End file.
